


Bad Liar

by mimimint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied Past Iwaoi, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Actually Unrequited Love, minor omigiri, past AtsuHina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimint/pseuds/mimimint
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime finds that with the Olympics over and with no more excuses to keep a professional distance between himself and a certain blond setter, he needs to face the extent of the feelings he's been trying to convince himself he doesn't have.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 13





	Bad Liar

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo, this is where my Atsuiwa brainworm starts kdsjdakds

**Prologue. [First name basis]**

“Hajime, what is it we’re doing today?” the blonde asks.

 _Hajime_. He calls him by his first name the first time they talk to each other directly. Iwaizumi cannot help but to let out a chuckle.

“ _He’s a bold bastard and a bit of a clown_ ,” the coaches warned, and it didn’t disappoint.

Atsumu, on the other hand, just stands there, dumbfounded as the people from the Japanese Men’s Volleyball National Team draw their eyes to him, in awe at his boldness.

“What?” he spats. “What did I do now?”

“Tsk, you’re going straight at it. Not even a ‘san’ at the end, seriously?” number 17, Yaku, elbows Atsumu’s ribs and the setter bends forward just enough that Iwaizumi can see the top of his head. “Do you even know him enough to call him by his first name? Huh? Miya? Do you know shame?”

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow, amused. He doesn’t know Yaku or Atsumu well enough or if they know each other well enough for that matter, but it’s fun to see that the team will be quick at getting on the same wavelength.

“Huh? Isn’t Hajime his last name?” Atsumu mumbles, suddenly turning a soft shade of pink.

“Why would you think that?!” Yaku keeps on nagging. “How many people do you know that have Hajime as their last name?”

“Hajime Chitose?!” Atsumu yells back. “Blood +!?”

“Otaku,” is whispered from somewhere within the crowd and Atsumu frowns.

As much as Iwaizumi is enjoying the bickering, he steps in after feeling a little bad for Atsumu, whose face is bright pink by now. “Hey, guys, guys,” Iwaizumi says in his serious voice. “That’s not important right now. I would rather you group in your assigned pairs and go wait outside the interview rooms. We need to get started on your conditioning routines.”

He waves his clipboard and signals for everyone to disperse. The men quickly move around, forgetting about Atsumu’s slip and getting into comfortable conversations. All but the blonde move around and Iwaizumi is left expectant as to what Atsumu might tell him now.

“Haji- _Hajime-san_ ,” he breathes out.

“Don’t fret,” Iwaizumi laughs, and Atsumu’s shoulders go down in relief. “Although… it’s quite surprising you don’t know your Athletic Trainer’s last name. It’s in the briefing package the committee sent you, after all.”

Atsumu’s face flares pink once more. “I might’ve… skimmed through it.” The blond brushes the back of his head and Iwaizumi tilts his head in surprise. “Sorry.”

“Forgiven,” Iwaizumi says, laughing again. He inhales and figures he can help Atsumu just a little more. “… and Hajime is okay. Back in America – when I was in college, I mean, that’s what my friends called me. No need for honorifics or anything, I have a feeling that you're no good with those either.”

“Yeah, thanks,” the blonde says with a smile that Iwaizumi can't quite decipher.

“Oh, hey,” Iwaizumi glances at the documents on his clipboard. “I just remembered I don’t have you paired up here.”

“Oh yeah,” Atsumu’s eyes wander across the room. “Sho is not back from Brazil until the day after tomorrow. He missed the first few days of concentration, too.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Iwaizumi nods. “I heard about that. Must be exciting, no? To have him back in Japan?”

“No, for sure, for sure,” Atsumu says as he glances at the board and without missing a beat his elbow is already on Hajime’s shoulder. Iwaizumi is shocked for a second, before he notices the blonde is doing it in order to look over him. “Huh, we all get one hour with you this week? I’m looking forward to that, Hajime.”

This time, Iwaizumi glances up at him and notices that his eyes glow with excitement. Also that, more than hazel, they’re a deep green color. His nape starts burning and he wonders if it’s the weight Atsumu’s putting on his shoulder.


End file.
